This multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial will determine the efficacy of Sabril (vigabatrin) as add-on therapy in non- refractory patients who experience occasional complex partial seizures while on carbamazepine monotherapy. The efficacy, safety and impact on quality of life of rational polytherapy with Sabril and carbamazepine.